


The secret life of Albus Dumbledore

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: Just what is Albus hiding ?
Kudos: 1





	The secret life of Albus Dumbledore

At his desk in the Headmasters Office of hogwarts, Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore sat at his desk, concentrating on the item in his desk while Potions master Severus Snape and Deputy Minerva McGonagall argued ferociously. The matter in question, a young mr Harry Potter, was a frequent source of contention between the two members of staff and it was frankly beginning to give Albus a headache. To take his mind off the argument he focussed on the gloriously tended indoor rose plant on his desk. Tuning the raised voices out, he very slowly, and with great care, using a small pair of tweezers, pruned a single dead leaf off the small plant. With exquisitely delicate movements he took a small cloth in the tweezers and polished the leaves of said plant patiently. Finally, as the argument was winding down, he moved the plant into a slightly more favourable position on his desk, so that it caught the light. It  _ gleamed _ .

At long last, the two professors left and he leaned back in his chair breathing a sigh of relief. It happened so quickly that you'd miss it if you blink, Albus Dumbledore had vanished ! The office was still, save for a quiet low buzzing. A large fat bumblebee rose above the desk and moved over to the rose. This bee had strange markings, it's abdomen almost glittered with peculiar markings. As it alighted on the shimmering rose flower, a tiny grey beard could be seen jutting from the bottom of its head. Albus dumbledore extended his tongue and contentedly began sipping nectar. 

_ Ah _ he thought,  _ peace at last. _


End file.
